darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost In Thought: Part Two - Very Touching
Lost In Thought: Part Two - Very Touching is a comic produced by Innovation. It was released in May 1993. Back cover An intimate stranger. The sisters next door. A Vampire's obsession. Synopsis : Victoria Winters: : My name is Victoria Winters. Dangers of the past are as nothing to the dangers that confront those in the Old House tonight. Willie Loomis returns to the Old House. Barnabas chastises him for not being available to help Vickie during the night that she was attacked. Barnabas flies into a rage and beats Willie with his cane. He immediately feels guilty however, for snapping into such a violent rage. Barnabas sends for Julia Hoffman to tend to Willie’s wounds. The next day, Nathan Fairfax visits the Old House. He talks to Willie and tries to get a job. Willie has nothing for him but refers him to the Asulon Studio of the Grimm sisters. Nathan goes to see Allie and Thenno Grimm. They are two strange young women who wear dark sunglasses and create sculptures. Nathan recalls walking across their property once before. They agree to give him a job working as a handyman. That evening, Nathan visits Willie to thank him for the job referral. He tells him about his involvement in saving Vickie from the two thieves. He also reveals the fact that he has the telepathic ability to know what Vickie is thinking at all times. That night, Vickie is walking on the grounds of Collinwood when she finds an 18th century statue in the woods surrounding the Old House. She doesn’t realize that the statue is of Barnabas’ father, Joshua Collins. She goes to the Old House regardless and tells Barnabas about the statue. The two of them go into the woods to see the statue, but Barnabas suddenly sense great danger and commands Vickie to return home. Nathan senses Vickie’s trouble as well and runs over into the woods to investigate. When he arrives, Barnabas turns away from the statue and bears his fangs. He is ready to attack Nathan. Memorable quotes Willie: "No, you don't unnerstand! People beat me before -- lots! --But nobody who done it ever felt bad before!" Nathan: "Vicki's thoughts are like a radio or TV signal to me. That may sound like a gift, but think about it. I can never not know what she's thinking." Allie Grimm: "Those story-telling brothers were just beginning to go to school around the time our family settled in Collinsport." Background information and notes * 1st appearance of Allie and Thenno Grimm. * Behind the scenes appearances by David Collins. * Cameo appearance by Angelique (as a wisp of flame) * Allie Grimm makes reference to Jakob and Wilhelm Grimm, the famous story tellers known more commonly as the Brothers Grimm. Despite the similarities between their names, the Brothers Grimm and the Sisters Grimm are not related. * This is the first time in the comic series that Barnabas is seen beating Willie with his cane. * 1st appearance of the Statue of Joshua Collins. *This story takes place on December 26th, 1991. The narration on the inside cover provides the year, and a calendar in Willie's room provides the date. Bloopers and continuity errors Appearances Dramatis Personae * Allie Grimm * Barnabas Collins * Julia Hoffman * Nathan Fairfax * Thenno Grimm * Victoria Winters * Willie Loomis Locales * Asulon Studio aka Grimm House * Collinwood * Old House * Old House parlor Other Items * Barnabas' wolf's-head cane. * Statue of Joshua Credits Writer - Maggie Thompson Artist - José Pimentel Cover Artist - Hector Gomez Letterer - Vickie Williams Editor - Jim Pierson Editor - David Campiti Editor - Scott Rockwell Category:Comics Category:Innovation